


Straight Girls

by Idle wild (NienteZero)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Apparently I sort of ship it, Mostly I want to hold on to the idea of Cassandra as loving women, Not sure if I trust the writers to follow up on that in canon or write it off as magical weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/Idle%20wild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra's got a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Girls

Cassandra's got a type. She likes them soft and pretty, fun and flirty. A little bit wild, a little bit filthy. She likes the girls who like stripping off her floral dresses to find the animal underneath. 

Girls who like girls like her.

Cassandra's type does not include tall, tough women with hair pulled back in a bun so tight it hurts Cassandra's scalp to look at it. Her type certainly doesn't include uptight Colonels who think that they're running the show. And god forbid it should include a woman who is obviously fast falling in love with their dashing, mostly absent boss. 

Women who like men who are conveniently unavailable, that's never going to be Cassandra's type.

But across a table in a crowded tavern she'd felt the delicious spark of chemistry. And in the library Eve's lashes fluttered and smiles flashed just for Cassandra. Cassandra liked seeing Eve flustered and femme, hair flowing free, flirting with her not just fighting beside her.

Straight girls shouldn't be held accountable for any moves they made under the influence of fairy tales. But if the chance arose again, Cassandra might break her rules and fall for a straight girl.


End file.
